


Forever A Kid

by Team7Extra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Final Battle, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: Peter was ecstatic! Mr. Stark thought that he had what it takes to fight alongside heroes, real heroes, to protect the Earth, the whole planet! That had to prove that he wasn't a kid anymore. He was better, he was Spiderman.I wrote this before Infinity War came out, but I'm only just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net
Kudos: 1





	Forever A Kid

**Forever A Kid**

His heroes stood around him,

Guardians, defenders, Avengers and protectors.

Strong and standing tall.

With him in the center of them all.

That had to prove he's not a kid anymore.

How lucky is he to be among them?

Puny Peter Parker next to gods and spies.

Soldiers and aliens, fighting beside a King.

Mr. Stark said to follow his lead, so thats what he'd do.

After all he wasn't a simple high schooler anymore.

When it started he hardly touched the ground.

He flew beside Thors lightning and Falcons wings

Among those legends he soared.

Quick quips and banter fell from his lips.

He was no average adolescent, he was Spiderman.

For awhile all was going well.

They took down half of the sour grapes minions,

And got the battle off the earth.

But while Peters civilian friends were safe, Spideys comrades started to fall

But he wasn't a child so he kept going.

They fell one by one, and then two by two.

By magic and the mundane they broke.

He tried to help, but his webs could only stop so much blood.

Till scarlet covered his suit and bruises his body.

He wasn't a boy, so he had to be brave.

Peter was all alone.

Mr. Stark didn't tell him what to do if this should happen.

And while the mask didn't show it, he was afraid.

And as the Titan loomed over him, he didn't know what to do.

He's just a kid.

And thats what he would forever be.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was kinda angsty but I really wondered if it would ever hit any of the characters that they are bringing a 15 year old KID into a literal WAR with this giant alien that has already killed so many. Seriously, I really think someone needs to call Tony out on bringing a child into all this. I love Spiderman and Tom does an amazing job bringing him to life but you gotta admit bringing kids into this is WRONG. Rant over, sorry, hope you liked it.


End file.
